El ser perfecto
by mariela
Summary: Todos ven a Shaka como el ser perfecto que es, habra alguien que lo vea de otra forma ? ikkixshaka
1. Cap I

**El Ser Perfecto**

Encontrabase Mu arreglando algunas armaduras mientras Kiki le observaba , detenidamente, pensando en la vida de su maestro .Jamás se le había conocido a nadie después de Shaka, jamás había tenido un amor, nada, ninguna experiencia bella que marcara su vida .ningún amor que le hiciera volver a soñar...

-maestro...

-si, que pasa Kiki

-usted jamás ha...

-que cosa?

-Jamás ha amado a nadie, después de..

-Si, si amo a alguien Kiki

-A quien?

-A Atenea

-No ,no esa clase de amor no , me refiero al otro amor

-Kiki... esos temas no son de mi interés por ahora

-Lo dice porque nadie se ha fijado en usted o...

-Porque no necesito un amor

-Si ,pero...- Kiki se detuvo al ver que unos cabellos largos rubios se deslizaban por un pilar. Alguien los estaba escuchando y Kiki creía saber quien era- y que le parece el caballero de virgo

-No he hablado mucho con el

-Pero usted y el...

-El y yo nada Kiki, no digas esas cosas , el jamás...

-Se volvería fijar en usted?

-Es demasiado perfecto, muy maravilloso e imposible para cualquiera, lo se porque estuve con el

-Si..entonces- Kiki volvió a ver esos cabellos rubios, pero ahora se ubicaban mas cerca de Mu

-Entonces nada Kiki

-Yo creo que debería..., debería conocerlo mas, lo de ustedes fue muy rápido

-Kiki, no quiero seguir hablando de ese tema. Ya no siento nada, solo lo veo como el resto ,como el ser perfecto que es - la figura que les observaba se marcho ante tales palabras, era como si hubieran herido sus sentimientos

Shaka, (porque era Shaka quien escuchaba) se marcho de la casa de Aries, entre lagrimas .Se sentía frustrado, estaba cansado de que todo el mundo lo considerara perfecto y no lo mirara como la persona que era. No podía negar que en un principio le encantaba ser el mas cercano a dios y que todos le adularan, pero luego cuando comenzó a ser tratado como algo intocable, como algo perfecto, sintió de que entre todos los caballeros el trato que el recibía no era normal, y si era amado tendría la relación perfecta, aunque no fuera así .No había nadie en este mundo que le hablase con confianza, que le reprochara algo, que le tratara como alguien normal TT

No podía dejar de llorar, iba a llagar a su casa ,cuando se choca con otro cuerpo

-fíjate por donde caminas

-como?

-Que te dijes por donde caminas . O que crees? � � que por ser un caballero de oro me puedes pasar a llevar

-Ehh, no ,no, disculpa ...., Ikki??

-Si ,si así me llamo .Que ya no te acuerdas de mi .Fui yo quien te derroto en las doce casas, soy el ave fénix

-Que tipo mas engreído

-que? Que fue lo que dijiste?

-No ,no nada .Un gusto volverte a ver .Y dime que te trae por aquí

-Vine ,viene a....

-A??

-A.., Ehh, la verdad..., que te importa?

-Claro que me importa, vienes de mi casa

-Te lo diré, si me respondes algo –tomó su cara con sus manos, limpiándole los rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos. Shaka, quedó inmóvil ante esto .Tuvo una sensación extraña ante tal contacto- dime..., por que llorabas?

-Ikki...

-Comencé a tenerte..., no acostumbro decir esto, pero comencé a tenerte un cierto aprecio..., y no me gusta verte así- le regaló una sonrisa

-Lloraba por una tontería

-por una tontería??, es extraño ver al hombre mas cercano a dios ,al mas equilibrado de los doce caballeros así

-también tu vas a salir con lo mismo- volvió a derramar unas lagrimas

-Ahh, entonces es por eso...

-Ya lo sabes, ahora tu dime que hacías en mi casa

-Vine a verte

-Para?

-Para saber como estabas, pero ya me retiro

-No, no te vayas, quédate conmigo

-No me necesitas

-si te necesito

-pero yo no a ti...- Ikki se marcho del lugar dejando solo a Shaka .Este debería haberse sentido mal por lo dicho por Ikki, pero por el contrario, le hicieron sentir bien Oo. Por primera vez alguien le trataba de esa forma y eso lo hacia aun mas interesante

* * *

Hola, bueno soy yo escribiendo, este es el primer cap, o el ultimo?? � � no lo se aun

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer

Cuídense mucho

atte. Mariela


	2. Cap II

**El Ser Perfecto**

**cap II**

Después de mucho pensar Mu llego a la conclusión de que si bien no amaba a Shaka era un ser necesario para el, así que tomó la decisión de ir a hablar con el ,después de todo ya habían estado juntos y no había razón para no darse una segunda oportunidad

-maestro ,va a ver a Shaka no es cierto?

-No, no.. voy a ver a Aldebarán

-Que mentiroso es ¦lt;/p>

-Kiki, no seas chismoso

-Que tiene de malo que vaya a ver a Shaka

-No ,no tiene nada de malo

-Y que tiene de malo que confíe en mi

-Tiene mucho de malo uu

-Yo no le diré a nadie

-Esta bien..., si, si voy a ver a Shaka, quiero hablar con el

-Es lo que me imagino?

-Si ,Kiki

-Y que lo hizo cambiar de opinión

-Me comentaron que lo vieron con Ikki, el caballero de fénix

-Y usted esta celoso?

-No sabría que decirte, sentí algo

-Ve que si necesita un amor, que está enamorado

-No Kiki, enamorado no es solo que...

-Admítalo ¦lt;/p>

-No se por que ,pero me gustaría estar con el

-Entonces..., que espera, vaya y háblele .Ya estuvieron juntos

-Si, pero yo termine con el

-Solo le pidió tiempo

-Es lo mismo, de todos modos nos alejamos demasiado ,tanto que llegamos a tratarnos como verdaderos desconocidos

-Ayy, eso que tiene?? Reconquístelo y listo

-Como si fuera tan fácil

-No, no es fácil..., pero..., no pierda tiempo vaya ,vaya

-Pero espera..., debo llevarle algo

-Si, es cierto , pero que podría ser

-Regálele unos chocolates y listo

-Si, eso estará bien

Mientras tanto Shaka realizaba concentradamente sus meditaciones, hasta que una fuerza , un cosmos extraño logro interrumpirlo desconcertándolo ,cosa extraña ya que la única persona que había logrado eso había sido Atenea. Pero esta vez fue distinto porque su corazón le ayudo a perder la concentración por culpa de...,de Ikki .No sabia que le sucedía, el fénix le había tratado muy mal la ultima vez que se vieron, pero a la vez le había dado un trato único ,especial..., le había tratado como un caballero mas, no como algo superior y eso era muy importante para el

-ya estas haciendo tus meditación, que aburrido eres

-que?? Fénix..., que haces aquí?

-Hola, como estas? Yo muy bien gracias...

-Disculpa no quería sonar grosero

-No, no es nada. No me extraña que un "diosecito" como tu me hable así

-Ikki no mal interpretes , yo solo....

-Tu solo que? Vamos habla... –Shaka se detuvo al sentir que un cosmos se aproximaba a su casa, parecía ser un caballero dorado

-Yo solo quería saber cual era el motivo de tu visita. Es muy extraño que alguien me visite a esta hora sabes? Siempre acostumbro meditar

-Como pierdes el tiempo, con tus cosas hindúes uu es impresionante

-Y tu que harías si fueras yo?

-Haría cosas mas interesantes...., mas intensas...

-Como que?

-Como esto- lo tomó de la barbilla, uniendo sus labios en un beso, Shaka intentó oponer resistencia, zafarse de Ikki, pero conforme avanzaba el beso Shaka fue cediendo, tornándose apasionado , lleno se sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas que ambos comenzaban a sentir .Para Shaka lo que sucedía era algo nuevo, algo maravilloso que jamás había sentido en su vida. Ni sus meditaciones ni nada se comparaban a ello .Tal vez Ikki tenia razón, tal vez tenia una existencia aburrida porque había vivido mucho tiempo privándose de aquellas emociones y bellos sentimientos

-Ikki ya basta, suéltame

-No ,no quiero

-No me necesitas

-No ,no te necesito como los demás..., te quiero que es distinto

-Ikki yo..., no ,no ,puedo, déjame por favor

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres- se alejó de el , pero dime por que...- justo en ese momento aparece Mu con unos chocolates envueltos con un papel con corazones y una rosa- ahh, ya entiendo... eres un maldito Shaka

-Ikki no es lo que crees

-Cállate ya

-Veo que vine en un mal momento

-No, no viniste en un espectacular momento, ahí te dejo con tu amorcito

-Mu, disculpa, pero nos puedes dejar por favor

-Si ,si esta bien

-No si el que se va soy yo

-No Ikki quédate ,vuelvo mas tarde- Mu se marcho sin entender que sucedía

-Shaka ,no se por que dicen que eres el mas equilibrado de los doce caballeros, eres un desastre sabes?

-Ikki, quiero entiendas que no es por Mu que yo..

-No me interesan tus explicaciones...- lo empujo y salió rápidamente del lugar , Shaka lo siguió pero de la nada aparece Mu y lo detiene

-Mu que haces?

-Debo decirte algo

-Ahora no...- Mu toma su rostro obligándolo a verlo

-Esto no puede esperar- rozó sus labios con los de Shaka , este impresionado solo reaccionó abriendo los ojos, pero algo los detuvo, un estruendo que resonó por toda la casa. En lo primero que pudo pensar Shaka fue en Ikki, así que salió de la casa encontrándose con quemaduras en el piso . Al verlo detenidamente pudo observar unas letras que decían _te amo, pero tu lo has decidido así ...,adiós_

* * *

_Bueno este es el segundo cap , espero que les haya gustado_

_gracias por leer y dejar sus review _

_cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo --_

_atte mariela _


	3. Cap III

**El Ser Perfecto Cap III **

Después de mucho pensar , Mu seguía sin comprender que era lo que había sucedido o tal vez si y le costaba trabajo admitirlo

-maestro que fue lo que paso?

-Nada Kiki, nada

-Pero maestro se ve muy deprimido

-Kiki..., déjame solo

-Shaka lo rechazó?

-Peor que eso

-Que pasó? Dígame si? No sea malo

-Esta bien.., fui a ver a Shaka, pero no estaba solo, se encontraba con Ikki, quien se veía muy celoso al verme

-Ahh, ya veo, después de todo si que había algo entre ellos

-Así es Kiki, porque de no ser así, por que Ikki se iba a poner de eso modo

-Shaka debió darle motivos para...

-para tomarse esas atribuciones

-y que paso después?

-Ikki se fue y Shaka iba a ir tras el, cuando yo lo detuve con un beso

-Y el, que hizo?

-Nada, hasta que se escuchó un estruendo horrible

-Que era eso?

-Era Ikki ,y sabes que le había dejado en el suelo?

-Que cosa?

-Que lo amaba ,pero que el había decidido las cosas así

-Y luego?

-Preferí irme

-Y usted no habló con Shaka?

-Para que si ya sé lo que me dirá .Kiki por mi culpa ellos..., rompieron y..

-Y? Eso es bueno para usted

-No Kiki

-Tengo que aclararle las cosas al fénix

-Pero para que?

-Debo jugar limpio, además yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por Shaka ,en cambio Ikki parece muy..., muy enamorado de el

-Bueno entonces no se diga mas y vaya a hablar con el

-Si eso haré

-No quiere que lo acompañe?

-No Kiki

-Pero según yo él se encuentra en la isla de la reina muerte

-Si Kiki, mejor acompáñame

Mientras tanto Ikki se encontraba en la isla de la reina muerte, pero no en un lugar horrible, sino que en aquel lugar que le enseño años atrás Esmeralda, en aquel lugar que le brindaba esperanza., paz, amor ,ternura..

Ikki medito la situación y si su maestro no la hubiere matado, tal vez algo bello habría ocurrido entre ellos y el no se hubiera fijado jamás en Shaka y..., no, no era posible, porque de todos modos en su lucha contra los doce santos dorados se encontrarían y el...,y sus sentimientos le fallarían porque desde que se topó con él las cosas cambiaron ,sus sentimientos cambiaron, volviendo a sentir lo que un día sintió por Esmeralda hacia Shaka , pero mas fuerte aun y después de admitir sus sentimientos había decidido hablar con el, armarse de valor , para que luego Mu ,un tipo como Mu se lo arrebata con unos simples chocolates..., no eso no podía ser, tenía que luchar por Shaka

Iba a abandonar la isla ,cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Mu

-Ikki, tenemos que hablar

-Que es lo quieres

-Yo...

-Espera, antes de que continúes, no creas que te dejaré el camino libre .Shaka será para mi y estoy dispuesto a pelear por el

-Ikki espera...

-Pelea – se abalanzó hacia el ,pero Kiki lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo

-Ikki, mi maestro tiene algo que decirte

-No me interesa lo que tenga que decirme

-Pero escúchalo el ya no se interpondrá entre ustedes

-Qué?

-Si, lo que escuchaste ,él los dejará ser felices

-No creo nada de lo dices

-Lo que dice Kiki es verdad, yo me equivoqué, sé que él te quiere a ti y..

-Mejor preguntémoselo a él-dijo Ikki al ver a Shaka llegar

-Mu, Ikki...

-Shaka, creo que sabes a que vine

-Me imagino, pero mis sentimientos están muy claros ya

-que quieres decir- preguntó Ikki

-que prefiero estar solo

-Shaka estas seguro?...

-si Mu

-siendo así...

-pero maestro usted...

-vámonos Kiki – Mu y Kiki se marcharon de la isla ,dejando a Shaka e Ikki a solas

-por que dijiste eso Shaka

-porque es verdad

-pero Shaka..., a ya entendí

-que cosa?

-que solo quieres jugar conmigo

-Ikki eso no es cierto, es solo que...

-Que? Que nadie te ve como la persona que eres, como alguien común y corriente, pues déjame decirte que eso es por tu culpa, tu mismo te has autoproclamado el ser perfecto

-Si..,debo reconocerlo es la verdad

-Muéstrate...

-Como?

-Muéstrate como el ser que eres..., mira a tu alrededor- le enseño el paisaje

-Es.,es hermoso , jamás..

-Jamás pensaste que este lugar tuviera algo tan bello...,así eres tu...,todos ven superficialmente al igual que esta isla, ignorándose el hermoso secreto que esconde

-Ikki tu..., yo..., yo te..

-Dilo- se acercó a el abrazándolo

-Yo, yo te amo Ikki

-Yo también te amo...,y no voy a permitir que Mu se interponga entre nosotros

-No lo hará..., ya te dije que te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas Ikki, y no sabes lo mal que me sentí al pensar que te había perdido

-Shaka...- se soltó un poco del abrazo, para posar sus labios sobre los de Shaka, haciendo juguetear sus lenguas mientras lentamente sus cuerpos descendiendo hasta caer al pasto entre hermosas rosas blancas y su cálida fragancia

-Ikki no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo yo..., me siento ...,feliz

-Yo también, pero no digas nada solo..,disfruta este momento – Ikki comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Shaka al interior de su vestimenta

-Ikki aquí no es el lugar ... mejor no porque..

-Ahh no?

-Nos pueden ver..., vamonos de aquí

-No te gusta este lugar?

-No es eso es que nos pueden ver y...- Ikki lo calla con un beso y se posa sobre el desgarrando su vestimenta de un movimiento

-Ikki... que haces yo...

-No opongas resistencia – Shaka rió ante tales palabras, siendo ahora el quien besaba a Ikki , quien acariciaba su espalda y luego su entrepierna

-Shaka que haces...

-Lo siento- dijo apenado

-Ves?

-Que?

-Como se siente cuando te rechazan 

-Ikki no era mi intención

-Haces y dices cosas que ofenden...eso no te hace perfecto en lo absoluto u.u

-Vaya ,un defecto ,eso es bueno

-Jajajaja si, tienes razón..., y por eso..., te amo

-Ikki no sabes cuanto te quiero

-Entonces entrégate de una vez- Shaka volvió a besarlo, y comenzó a arrancarle la vestimenta Ikki , ya ambos desnudos Shaka comenzó a prepararse, para dejar a Ikki entrar en el O o – no quiero que te pase nada

Hazlo de una buena vez- Ikki comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Shaka lento, pero seguro , perdiendo porco a poco el control . Jamás imaginó que alguien lo haría sentir, así y su cuerpo era tan cálido ,tan estrecho O o que se convertía en algo irresistible, hasta perder por completo el control entrando por completo en el Podían escucharse algunos gemidos de Shaka, y algunas lagrimas, pero Ikki no pudo hacer nada estaba completamente embriagado por aquel momento, por aquel cuerpo y por hacerlo suyo, sintiendo que cada vez, con cada entrada en su cuerpo era mas y mas suyo, era como si quisiera demostrar algo, pero como todas las cosas tienen un fin ,llegaron a la cúspide del placer juntos .Ikki se recostó en el pasto mientras Shaka depositaba una mano en su pecho

-Shaka- Ikki comenzó a mirlo fijamente, como si algo le incomodara

-No ,no me hiciste daño- Ikki

-Me gustaría estar contigo así siempre

-Y así será ya nada nos separará Ikki

-Si, así será Shaka, así será por siempre – Ikki cerró los ojos y pudo ver el reflejo de un niña llamada Esmeralda deseándole mucha felicidad, al abrirlos se encontró con el cielo a sus pies

_**fin**_

* * *

_Hola, bueno primero que nada disculpen las tardanza ,me encontrba haciendo un grupo a shura ya aioros, y buscando material ...,Espero que les haya gustado el fics, no quise ser tan tan explicita en el fics XD_

_cuidense y gracias por leer_

_atte Mariela_


End file.
